The Song curse
by Demonchild93
Summary: INCOMPLETE! A ghost places a curse on Danny and everyone he knows! Now they all....sing! R
1. Happy Ending by Avril L

(Yesssssss!! I have made ::dun dun duunn: A Danny Phantoooooooooommmm singa ma thing!! Okay I messed up once on this story so I'm trying again!Read my lovelies! oh one more thing! If you want one of the characters to sing a song, just tell me what song and who sings it and I'll try to fit it in here ok!)

"I am the box gho...GAH!"

"Get outta here no one gives a care who you are!" says a girl of 15 as the box ghost flew away," Yeah that's what I thought!" This girl was also a ghost with shoulder length black hair and had a pair of black pants on and a purple shirt with a black lace in the front but you really couldn't see the colors because she was green looking from being a ghost.

"Let see what's happening in this little town," she flew over the town and saw the strangest house," Oh yeah totally fits in with the others," she said rolling her eyes and flew into the building.

There she saw a strange man in a ugly looking orange suit and a strange women working on some strange object. She flew to the next room and saw a teenage girl sitting on the couch reading a book. Man was this boring she flew to another and saw a young boy, her age she guessed walking down the stairs but all of a sudden he stopped and a weird smoke came out of his mouth.

"Oh boy it never fails," he says and with a bright flash he became Danny Phantom.

"Wow cool a halva," she says and Danny turns around looking at her.

"Um not wanting to be rude but who are you and why are you in my house!?" he asked.

"I'm Stephanie the singer and I'm here cause there's nothing to do but haunt people which I'm not into."

"Singer I've never heard of you?"

"Well I was starting out when this stupid guy shot me!" she growled and crossed her arms.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"That's okay. You know what I'm a ghost I don't haunt so I'll place a curse on you!" she said and clapped her hands.

"Huh! But why!!??" he yelled.

"Uh cause I can!" she smiled and formed a bright green mist and it stated getting big to big and she gulped and the whole thing exploded hitting everything, the whole town.

"Oops uhhh gotta go!" she said nervously and disappeared.

"Wait! What did you do!" Danny yelled. He still felt and looked the same, maybe it didn't work. He changed back and walked into the living room when he saw Jazz sniffling as she read a book.

"Jazz what's wrong?" he asked concerned for his sister.

"My boyfriend he's a idiot!" she yelled throwing the book all of a sudden music was played and she stood.

_So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh..._

Danny blinked as he saw his sister start to sing and wondering why she was doing this.  
  
_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_  
  
_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

Jazz picked up a picture from her purse and tore it into tiny pieces and ran out of the house. Danny followed after her.  
  
_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
_  
_You've got your dumb friends_

As they walk down the street Danny sees Dash and his football friends. Danny looks up to see Jazz looking hurt and a deep sadness in her eyes.  
  
_I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

As they walk past Dash stops laughing at what his friend had just said and looks down at the ground rubbing his arm. Danny arched a eye brow at this _'Did I miss something?'_ he thought  
  
_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

Dash glanced at Jazz and kept walking down the street. Danny was so confused! Why was she singing? Why was Dash acting weird! Who was Jazz'sâ€what a second! Dash!!!!???

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh_  
  
_oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
oh oh, oh oh, oh..._

Jazz ends her song and sits down on a bench as she sighs. Danny sits next to her and pats her hand.

"It's okay Jazz,"he said smiling slightly and Jazz smiled back. She was so lucky to have a brother like Danny.

"Thank youâ€waitâ€was I singing!?"

"Uh yeah I'll see you later," Danny said and went off to find out what in the world was happening.

(Hehe I love the Box Ghost! He's funny! Lol any who! Review! No flames)


	2. chcheck it out!

((This song is called "Ch-check It Out" by the Beastie Boys))

As he ran down the street he opened his mouth a a white wisp came out. He stopped and looked around.

"Just what I need a ghost," he said and walked down the street and stopped by a box. He rested against it and felt it shake.

"What the heck?" he yelled and back away. At that moment the box poped open and out came....yup you guest it.

"I am the BOX GHOST!"

"Oh come on, I don't have time!" Danny snapped and the Box Ghost growled at him.

"Hey man I'm just doing my job...ahem...prepare for my box wrath!!!"

"I'm going ghost," Danny said bordly and his once midnight black had turned silver and his eyes turned bright green. ((A/n: There green right?))

"Come on don't be dissen me like that!" the box ghost said and Danny arched a eye brow. Suddenly music played some where and the box ghost opened his mouth.

Box Ghost:_ All you trekkies and tv addicts  
Don't mean to diss  
Don't mean to bring static  
All you klingons in the fuckin' house  
Grab your backstreet box and get loud  
Blowin' doors off hinges  
I'll grab you with the pinchers _

:: makes a pair of tweezers and pinches Danny and he yelps::

_And no i didn't retire  
I'll snatch you up  
With the needle nose pliers _

::makes noce pliers appear and Danny gulps as he backs up::_  
  
Like mutual of omaha  
Got the ill boat  
You've never seen before  
Gliding in the glades  
And like lorne greene  
You know i get paid _

::Makes money appear then disappear::

_Like caprese and with the basil  
Not goofy like darren or hazel  
I'm a mother fucking nick at night with  
Classics rerunning that you know all right  
Now remain calm no alarm  
Cause my farm ain't fat  
So what's up with that  
I've got big boxs and small boxes that i respect_  
_When i think i'm too good  
They put me in check  
So believe when i say i'm no better than you  
Except when i rap  
So i guess it ain't true  
Like that y'all and you just don't stop  
Guaranteed to make your body rock  
  
Check-ch-check-check-check-ch-check it out  
What-wha-what-what-what's it all about  
Work-wa-work-work-work-wa-work it out  
Let's turn this motherfuckin' party out_

::Danny arches a eye brow but feels something...he had to sing!::  
  
Danny: _Said, "doc what's the condition  
I'm a man that's on a mission"_

Box Ghost: _Said, "son, you'd better listen  
Stuck in your ass  
Is an electrician"_

Danny: _Like a scientist  
Mmmm when i'm applying this  
Method of controlling my mind  
Like einstein and the rappin' duke combined  
Hey baby bubba now what the deal  
I didn't know you go for that mass appeal  
Some call it salugi  
Some hot potato_

::Throws a potato at the box ghost but it only goes through him::

Box Ghost: _I stole your mic and you won't see it later  
Cause i work magic like a magician  
I add up like a mathematician _::looks like a teacher::_  
I'm a bank cashier _::then a bank cashier::_  
Engineer _::the a engineer::_  
I wear cotton but i don't wear sheer  
_  
Danny ::dressed like a magician::

_:Shazam and abracadabra  
In the whip i'm gonna cruise past ya  
Yo money, don't chump yourself  
Put that shit back on the shelf  
Light rays blazin'  
You're out of phase  
And my crews amazin'  
We're working on the record yo  
So stay patient_  
  
Both: _Check-ch-check-check-check-ch-check it out  
What-wha-what-what-what's it all about  
Work-wa-work-work-work-wa-work it out  
Let's turn this motherfuckin' party out_  
  
Box Ghost: _Now, i go by the name of the king adrock  
I don't wear a cup nor a jock  
I bring the shit that's beyond bizarre  
Like miss piggy  
Who moi  
_

_Danny: I am the one with the clientele.  
You say, "adrock, you rock so well"  
I've got class like pink champale  
Mca grab the mic before the mic goes stale_

::both start fighting each other with bread, fish and star trek guns::  
  
Box Ghost :_Don't test me  
They can't arrest me  
I'll fake right cross-over and shoot lefty  
You look upset, yo calm down  
You look cable guy dunked off of your crown  
I flow like smoke out a chimney  
You never been me  
You wanna rap but what you're making ain't hip hop b_  
  
Danny: _Get your clothes right out the dryer  
Put armor all up on your tire  
Sport that fresh attire  
Tonight we goin' out set the town on fire  
Set the town ablaze  
Gonna stun and amaze  
Ready to throw a craze  
Make your granny shake her head  
And say, "those were the days"  
  
Both: Check-ch-check-check-check-ch-check it out  
What-wha-what-what-what's it all about  
Work-wa-work-work-work-wa-work it out  
Let's turn this motherfuckin' party out_

Danny kicks the Box Ghost to the other side of the city as the song ends and realizes what has happened...sorta.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!"

((Yeah I changed a few words but eh work with me! Some one had requested that the Box Ghost sing, this is the best I could do! REVIEW! No flames!))


	3. The Secret and Cant help!

((I like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story!

Chibi Mellenia Phantom-yes I know random but random is what I do! Lol

GMgirl-Hope you liked your Box Ghost song from the last chapter!

Do You know who I am? - Thanx for the idea I'll keep that in mind

Aura Spectre-hear you go!! Your song from ATeens!))

((This song in this chapter is called "I can't help Falling in Love With You" by ATeens))

Sam was wondering around in her room as she glanced over at a couple of pictures on her dresser. She walked over to it and smiled slightly at the pictures. One was of her and her parents, another of her when she was a little girl. Another picture of Tucker, Danny, and her playing around and her favorite....the picture of Danny and her, he had put his arm around her waist.

"I'm the goth girl of the school...I'm not suppost to fall for the hero," she said and felt something weird. Then she heard music and before she could do anything she....:

Sam: _I just can't help falling in love with you!_  
  
_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you!_

::Sam falls back onto her bed with the picture in hand and clothes her eyes. She day dreams she is in the park::

Guy: _Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

::she glances around and sees it's Danny leaning against a tree::

Sam: _Some things are meant to be!_

::At that moment Danny becomes ghost and falls through the tree and she holds out her hand::  
  
Sam: _Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you!_

::he takes her hand and she helps him up, he stands up so fast that he's inches away from her::  
  
Sam: _Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)_  
  
Danny: _Like a river flows_

Sam: _Oooh_

Danny: _To the sea_

Sam: _Oooh_

Danny: _So it goes  
Some things are meant to be_  
Sam: _Some things are meant to be_

Sam: _Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you!_

::she opens her eyes to see she's back in her room and stands up::

Sam: _Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you!_

::she walks over to the window and sees Danny walking down the street, toward her house and her heart gives a little flip::  
  
Sam: _Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you) x2  
  
Fallin'in love with you!_

The song ends and she shakes her head, then looks out the window.

"What the hell was that all about!?" she yelled and saw the picture in her hand. She blushed and coughed as she put it back on the dresser and went down stairs to great her secret love.

((There you go! Sam is in love but won't admit it! Was Sam too OOC or was it just right? Review! EVERYTIME YOU FLAME SOMEONE A CUTE BABY PENGUIN DIES!))


	4. 1985

(Hello there! I like to thank a few reviews and one not!

GMGirl- I hope you liked it!

The Cheryl One-.....fuck you!

Firehedgehog- uhhhh I'll take it you like the story

Fox of Light- thank you, yes randomness is good! Lol))

((Also this song is called "1985" by Bowling for Soup!))

Meanwhile not to far away Trucker was walking down the street. He was walking toward Danny's house to see if he was home. He ran up to the door and knocked on it, he rocked back and forward on his heels as he waited.

The door opened and out came Maddie, Danny's mom. She was wearing her normal ghost suit but it wasn't on her head and her hair was crazy looking and she looked tired.

"Uh hi Mrs. Fenton, is Danny home?"

"Oh hello Tucker, no Danny just left. He was going to Sam's house," she said and a crash was heard from behind her. Jake was fighting with a out of control machine like thing. Another ghost contraption. Sometimes Tucker felt sorry for Maddie.

"Ok bye," he said and she waved. He then felt something weird as he crossed the street and stopped. He opened his mouth and looked down to see his clothes had changed to black pants, a white button shirt and black tie.

Tucker: _Woohoo _

_Woohoo _

_Maddie just hit the wall _

_She never had it all _

_One Prozac a day _

_Husbands a ghost hunter _

_Her dreams went out the door _

_When she turned twenty four _

_Only been with one man _

_What happen to her plan? _

_She was gonna be an actress _

_She was gonna be a star _

_She was gonna shake her ass _

_On the hood of white snake's car _

_Her yellow SUV is now the ghost machine _

_Looks at her not so average life _

_And nothing has been alright _

_Springstein, Madonna _

_Way before Nirvana _

_There was U2 and Blondie _

_And music still on MTV _

_Her two kids in high school _

_They tell her that she's uncool _

_But she still preoccupied _

_With 19, 19, 1985 _

::He sings the song as Maddie comes out of the house and sees him singing. She arches a eye brow at him as a stranger looked at him and walked on

Tucker looked down to see he know had rapster clothes on::

_Woohoo _

_(1985) _

_Woohoo _

_She's seen all the classics _

_She knows every line _

_Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink _

_Even Saint Elmo's Fire _

_She rocked out to wham _

_Not a big Limp Biscuit fan _

_Thought she'd get a hand _

_On a member of Duran Duran _

::clothes change to western kind with brown boots that clink at the heel. Maddie shakes her head as him as he sings on::

_Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin _

_And who's the other guy singing in Van Halen _

_When did reality become T.V. _

_What ever happen to sitcoms, game shows _

_(on the radio there was) _

_Springstein, Madonna _

_Way before Nirvana _

_There was U2 and Blondie _

_And music still on MTV _

_Her two kids in high school _

_They tell her that she's uncool _

_But she still preoccupied _

_With 19, 19, 1985 _

_Woohoo _

::Clothes change again to black jeans with holes in them. Also a white baggy shirt with holes with a black leather vest over it. A slik blue scarf is tied around his head, he looks like a 80's rock star::

_She hates time make it stop _

_When did Motley Crew become classic rock? _

_And when did Ozzy become an actor? _

_Please make this stop _

_Stop! _

_And bring back _

::Maddie walks back in the house then comes back out and slowly takes the suit off to reavel a black miniskirt, and a opened white shirt with a black bra. She climbs on a car and dances on it, swinging her not loose hair around::

_Springstein, Madonna _

_Way before Nirvana _

_There was U2 and Blondie _

_And music still on MTV _

_Her two kids in high school _

_They tell her that she's uncool _

_But she still preoccupied _

_With 1985 _

_Springstein, Madonna _

_Way before Nirvana _

_There was U2 and Blondie _

_And music still on MTV _

_Her two kids in high school _

_They tell her that she's uncool _

_But she still preoccupied _

_With 19, 19, 1985_

The song ends and Tucker looks to see he is back into his normal clothes then looks up and sees Mrs. Fenton dirty dancing on a car and his jaw drops.

"Honey!? What are you doing?!" Jake yelled from his house and Maddie stopped. She climbed off the car and she waved to Tucker as she went back home.

Tucker gasped and looked around to see if anyone else had seen what happened, nope no one here.

"Oh my god!! Need to get to Sam's house!" he yelled and took off down the street.

((Thank you and please reviews and also The Cherly One...I guess you can't read well! I SAID NO FLAMES!!!Be nice to me!))


	5. Kiss,What'sthis,Theory

((Another chapter!! The fist song is "Kiss the Girl" from the Little Mermaid. The other "What's this?" from the Nightmare Before Christmas and "I've got a Theory" from Buffy the musical.

Do you Know Who I am- Here is the song you wanted the Theory one

Chibi Millenia Phantom- that song is great! I'll try to see what I can do to fit it in

Carebear1- I like the Accidentally in Love! I'll use that one!

ZAGRH8R- sure I do that one...I just need to think when Vlad comes in!

Firehedgehog-No you did not tell me you were on a Sugar Rush! Lol

Fox of Light- It's okay I didn't take it bad but yeah...Maddie is crazy! Lol

tlegg11- hmmm maybe I'll use it))

Before Danny could even open the door, Sam opened it making him fall forward and hitting the ground with a thud.

"I never knew you would fall for me Danny," she said and Danny only grinned at her, making her heart flutter.

He to felt something...what was it and how come all of a sudden she looked so pretty even in all that black. She let him in and closed the door. They walked to the living room and sat down.

"Sooo um,"he started _'why can't I talk!'_ he thought to himself.

"Um," she said _'god why can't he stop looking so good!'_ she thought.

Just the Genie ghost floated by and saw all of this happening. She was about to cast a spell on them when she felt she had to do something, she opened her mouth and...:

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

::Danny looked at her and she looked at him. He looked down and blushed::

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

::Sam looked at him and Danny looked at him. They smiled at each other::

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

::Danny reached out and took her hand in his. She blushed for like the fist time in her life and he blushed to but only smiled::

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

::they gulped and stared into each other's eyes. Soon there started getting closer together. There lips getting closer and closer::

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_The __music__ play_

_Do what the __music__ say_

_You got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

There lips where just about to meet. When a loud knock on the door broke the moment, they back off. She coughed and stood.

"I'llgetthedoor!" Sam said super fast and ran to the door. Danny followed her and she opened the door to see Tucker but instead he sang!

Tucker: _What's this? What's this?  
There's singing everywhere  
What's this?  
There's song notes in the air  
What's this?  
I can't believe my ears  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Tucker, this isn't fair  
What's this?!_

Sam: _What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
There's people singing songs_

Danny: _What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little ghost singing_  
_Everybody seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?  
What's this?_

They all stared at each other, Danny grabbed Tucker by his shirt and pulled him as Sam slammed the door.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO US?" They all yelled at the same time.

"I think it was that ghost!" Danny exclaimed.

"What ghost?" Tucker asked.

"It was a girl ghost. She said her name was Stephanie and she was a singer."

"It must have been her!" Sam said, then they heard the music and looked at each other.

Sam: _I've got a theory,  
that it's a ghost,  
a singing ghost,  
no,something isn't right there_.

Danny: _I've got a theory,  
some girl is dreaming,  
and we're all stuck inside his wacky broadway nightmare_

Tucker: I've got a theory we should work this out!

All: Its getting eerie whats this cheery singing all about!

Danny: _It could be Stephanie, some evil ghost,  
which is ridiculous cause Stephanie she was famous, and new,  
good and loved the earth, and woman power, and i'll be overhere_.

Tucker_: I've got a theory it could be bunnies!..............._

Sam_: I've got a theo—_

Tucker_: Bunnies arent just cute like everybody supposes,  
They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses,  
And whats with all the carrots?  
What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?  
Bunnies, Bunnies, it must be bunnies!  
.... Or maybe midgets?_

::Sam and Danny give him a look and Tucker only shrugs and smiles::

Sam: I've got a theory we should work this fast,

Danny: Because it clearly could get serious before it's past

Danny: _I've got a theory, It doesnt matter.  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Apocalypse... we've all been there,  
the same old trips, why should we care?_

All: _What cant we do if we get in it?  
We'll work it through within a minute,  
We have to try, we'll pay the price,  
Its do or die,_

Danny: _Hey i've died once!_

All: _What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
There's nothing we cant face_....

Tucker: _.... except for bunnies._

They stopped and flopped on the cough and sighed.

"We got to find Stephanie and make her stop us from singing!" Danny said.

"Agree!" Tucker and Sam spoke.

((ooooh yes! This was long! So REVIEW! NO FLAMES! Please no more suggestions for songs! I'm going to fit them in I promise! Or try to. I'll tell you when you can suggest again! ))


	6. Smallthings, St Aug

((YAY let's all dance!!! Today is a half day of school! Yesss!! Okay thank the reviews time!!

Chibi Millenia Phantom- Here you go!! "All the Small things" hope you like!

Sakura Scout- and more you shall have!

Firehedgehog- thank you for the review

ZAGRH8R-okay here is your song too!

Carebear1- yes I also like the Nightmare Before Christmas! That's why I used it. Alright I'll try not to leave in so many F words. I censor them out by doing this F))

((This song is "All the Small Things" by Blink 182 and the second is "St. Augustine in Hell" by Sting))

Dash laughed as his team mates trashed some kid. He fingered the money in his hand and in a way he didn't want the money. It had been her who had given him a chance to change and he did. He fell in love with her and she loved him.

"I'll...I'll see you later guys," Dash said they others all waved. He sighed and remembered that one time she had left roses for him, which was weird because he flowers before. He smiled at that memory.

"Man I've become soft because of her," he said to himself. He knew that she still came to his games, hiding in the crowd and he played better when she was their. It was because of a stupid game they broke up. He just scored a touchdown but at that second some cheerleader jumped on him and kissed him. She had not been there; she was late because of her parents but of coarse when she arrived she saw him kissing the cheerleader.

He coughed and felt something weird about him, he coughed again and opened his mouth and let out...:

_All the small things  
True care, truth brings  
Ill take one lift  
Your ride best trip  
Always, I know  
Youll be at my game  
Watching, waiting, commiserating_

_Say it aint so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na, na......_

::he walked down the street and had no idea that she was watching him::

_Late night, come home  
school sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares!_

_Say it aint so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na, na......_

::he fingered a rose at a flower stand and paid for one red rose and took off again::

_Say it aint so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, Ill be your thrill  
The night will go on,my little windmill_

::Dash then came to the stoop of a very weird house and saw a suit of some kind on the ground but only shook his head. He kissed the rose and placed the it on the stoop. He walked off::

_Say it aint so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, Ill be your thrill  
The night will go on, the night will go on  
my little windmill_

Dash stopped walking and blinked a couple times to realize he was just singing. He looked back to see the rose still there and stuffed his hand in his jacket. He turned and headed home....but not before stealing and scaring some little kid almost to death.

Soon she was there standing on the stoop and picked up the rose. She sniffed it and smiled.

"Dash...," she said and kissed the rose.

"Jazz is that you?" her mom called from inside.

"Yes mom!" she yelled and walked in.

Else where in the state of Oklahoma.(A/N: I hope this is where Vlad lives!)) A man walked around in his castle and walked into the giant room and sat down on the soft couch. He felt so alone somethines. If only he could get Maddie and Danny over here.

"One day," Vlad said to him self. He blinked and felt something weird. He moved around in his seat but he couldn't shake the feeling off. He stood up and opened his mouth...:

_If somebody up there likes me somebody up there cares  
Deliver me from evil save me from these wicked snares  
Not into temptation, not to cliffs to fall  
On to revelation, and lesson for us all_

::he walked over the mantle over the fire place and picked up a framed picture and glared at it::

_She walked into the room on the arm of my best friend  
I knew whatever happened our friendship would end  
Chemical reaction, desire at first sight  
Mystical attraction, turned out all my lights_

::he tore the picture out of the frame and threw the glass and frame at a wall. It shattered to pieces and it clucked on the floor::  
  
_The minute I saw her face the second I caught her eye  
The minute I touched the flame I knew it would never die  
The minute I saw her face the second I caught her eye  
The minute I touched the flame I knew it would never die_

_I don't know if it's pain or pleasure that I seek  
My flesh was all too willing, my spirit guide was weak  
I was deadly certain thoughts for me weren't kind  
A switchblade in his pocket, murder on his mind_

::he took out a switchblade from with in his jacket and ran it up and down on the picture::

_Blessed St. Theresa the whore of Babylon  
Madonna and my mother all rolled into one  
You've got to understand me, I'm not a piece of wood  
Francis of Assisi could never be this good_

_The minute I saw her face the second I caught her eye  
The minute I touched the flame I knew it would never die  
The minute I saw her face the second I caught her eye  
The minute I touched the flame I knew it would never die_

::he slammed the picture on the wall and then slammed the blade into the picture and growled to himself::

_Relax, have a cigar, make yourself at home. Hell is full of high court  
judges, failed saints. We've got Cardinals, Archbishops, barristers,  
certified accountants, music critics, they're all here. You're not alone.  
You're never alone, not here you're not. OK break's over_.

::he took the blade out the picture and put the picture so it was cut inhalf::

_The less I need the more I get  
Make me chaste but not just yet  
It's a promise or a lie I'll repent before I die_

::he tossed the now ruined part into the fire and smirked::

_The minute I saw her face the second I caught her eye  
The minute I touched the flame I knew it would never die  
The minute I saw her face the second I caught her eye  
The minute I touched the flame I knew it would never die_

He looked down at the picture and kissed it lightly and sat back down. He threw the switchblade on a table and looked at the picture.

"You will be mine!"

((Yup that's it! First Stephanie now Vlad! What will our hero's do?! Oh so you know the picture is of Jack and Maddie. He destroyed the Jack part of the picture. REVIEW! NO FLAMES!))


	7. Insane and in need of Hero!

((Here's another chapter! I hope your liking this story! Review thanks time!

tlegg11- Here is your song in here, hope you like!

ZAGRH8R- I have no idea why I thought Vlad lived in Oklahoma!! Thank you for pointing that out to me ::smakes self:: idiot! Lol

Firehedgehog- Well Vlad is a crazy guy who seems to have loved Maddie and wants to train Danny to be stronger if you didn't know!))

((Song called "I Need A Hero" by I have no idea and to lazy to look up right now!))

Danny, Sam, and Tucker went out side after hours of trying to figure out how they could have Stephanie take the spell off.

"Were never going to find what she wants! I can't take it anymore! I can't!" Tucker whinned and felt a shark pain on his cheek.

"Sorry Tucker but you were just about to have a nervous breakdown," Danny said to him and Tucker mumbled a thank you for that. That's when they heard a scream, they turned around to see something grab onto Sam and flies up onto a building. A white wisp thing came out of Danny.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled and changed into his phantom self. He looked up and gasped at who it was," Vlad...what do you want? Leave her alone!"

"I will...on one condition. You and your mother must come back with me and never leave my home!" Vlad said sneering at Danny which only made Danny agree.

"NO Danny don't!" Sam yelled and Vlad waved a hand over her face and she was knocked out.

"Take as long as you need Danny, you'll know where to find me...don't forget to bring Maddie," he said and vanished.

"No Sam!" Danny cried out and slammed his fist into a wall, which it only went through.

Later that day, Sam awoke to find herself in a very large room. She sat on the bed and looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked herself and jumped when someone spoke.

"Your at my mom and you will be staying here until Danny makes his decision," Vlad spoke to her. He was now his human self as he walked to the door and closed it. She ran and slammed on the door.

"Let me out!!" she yelled and pounded on the door but nothing happened. She growled and walked to the window and felt that feeling again.

Sam: _Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

:: Sam tried to open in the window but it would not budge and she lamed on it and sang::

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

::She walked over and sat on the bed, there was nothing to do but wait::

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like a fire in my blood_

::she hugged herself and looked around the room::

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Sam then looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. She sighed and closed her eyes. Half of her hoping Danny would come but the other half didn't.

((Alright I thought this was sorta lame but hey...NO FLAMING ME about it! Hehehe I need suggestions for songs again! I've run out of song ideas! Help! REVIEW))


	8. Head sprung

((FORGIVE ME! I had writers block! I tried to work some of the songs but I couldn't figure out how so I can't use them sorry! So read on and forgive me! And some songs that people requested I might use later on!

The song is Head sprung by LL Cool J))

Danny cursed quietly to himself as he watched the school clock tick slowly. It was only half of the day and he was going crazy.

He had finally chosen to go save Sam and not bring his mom. He cared for Sam and his mom too but he would never hand her over or let Sam remain there. But of coarse as soon as he walked out of the house his dad demanded to take him to school and now here he was. He already tried to sneak out of school but got caught, he needed a distraction.

The school bell snapped him out of his thoughts and Tucker and he walked out of there.

"I need to get out of here!" Danny moaned and put a hand to his forehead. Tucker was also worried for Sam but he knew Danny was dieing to get out.

"Alright I can't believe I'm going to do this for you..." Tucker muttered to him and Danny arched an eyebrow at him. "I'll distract everyone; get out of here and save Sam!"

"What Tucker what...?!" Danny yelled but Tucker ran away from him.

Tucker felt and heard the music start up, he jumped on top of a table and broke out into song.

Tucker: _They call me Big L'y, Big Silly  
Big Money, Big Billy  
When I'm sliding in them all can ya hear me?  
I be sexing wit these bars so ya feel me  
Let me grip it up for cuz in the back  
Let me grip it get a buzz in ya hat  
I'm a tell ya how to cause an attack  
Timbaland, Ladies Love on the track  
Lovely get the ice, pop champagne  
Don't forget I used to ride on the train  
When I bump it right, call my name  
Go crazy in the mall wit James  
Dump that, not ill like me  
Bring the women in to chill for free  
Let me tell ya girl, don't try me  
You better have I.D.!_

Tucker started to do some serious dance moves as the girls awed at him for the first time. His clothed had changed too, his pants were baggy and he now wore a wife beater with a open up button shirt. Around his neck a silver cross hung from his neck on a silver necklace, with the signature Tucker hat and his glasses vanished now replaced by contact lenses.

_When we be up in the club  
We be posting the back  
When we be in the club  
Girl always come to the back  
And we bout to get our head sprung  
And we bout to get our head sprung  
And we bout to get our head sprung  
And we bout to get our head sprung_

Tucker jumped off the table and everyone was dancing with each other. One girl who looked oddly familiar came up to Tucker and they started to dance. She spread her legs and danced right over his leg.

_Lord have mercy! If the broad is thirsty  
I'll have her man reimburse me  
The part that hurts me, is when they try to work me  
But I could never let ya jerk me  
Steady sticking to the wall, give it up  
Sneaking through the back door live it up  
Got the champagne, pour me a cup  
Got the girls looking raw in the front  
Got a call your man's in town  
Tell the bar, a-nother round  
Got all my mans holding me down  
Kinda thick ma, let's get down, so get wit it  
I'm saying what time wanna dip wit it?  
Got playas on the grind, wanna skip wit it  
Backstage you mine, I'm a spit wit it, hey!_

Danny took this time to see all the teachers trying to get control of all of this dirty dancing. He was shocked at all of this as he ran for the door.

"Thanks Tuck, I owe you one!" he yelled and ran out off the building, outside in the bushes he turned ghost and took off.

_When we be up in the club  
We be posting the back  
When we be in the club  
Girl always come to the back  
And we bout to get our head sprung  
And we bout to get our head sprung  
And we bout to get our head sprung  
And we bout to get our head sprung_

Tucker looked and saw Danny run out of there. 'Good luck Danny, bring her back' he thought in his mind. He looked down at the girl and saw she had her back facing him.  
_  
Hey ladies!_

Ladies: _Yeah!_

Tucker: _no need to get your hair done  
I said yo ladies!_

Ladies:_Yeah!_

Tucker: _no need to get your hair done  
I'm a get your head sprung, I'm a get your head sprung  
I'm a get your head sprung, I'm a get your head sprung  
I said yo fellas_

Ladies: ((Yo!))

Tucker: _no need to throw them ones  
I said yo fellas_

Ladies: _Yo!_

Tucker: _no need to throw them ones  
I'm a get your head sprung, I'm a get your head sprung  
I'm a get your head sprung, I'm a get your head sprung_

Ladies:_Hey!_

Tucker started to place soft kisses on the girl's neck and the girl giggled. He grinned and sung louder.

_When we be up in the club  
We be posting the back  
When we be in the club  
Girl always come to the back  
And we bout to get our head sprung  
And we bout to get our head sprung  
And we bout to get our head sprung  
And we bout to get our head sprung  
Yeah! Keep chillin wit em, yeah_

The people yelled as the song ended and Tucker turned the girl around to see....Paulina! She gasped and looked shocked, she even blushed a crimson color.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I...I ooooh!" Paulina ran away and Tucker yelled for her to come back.

"Wait...why do I want her to come back...do I..NO! Get a hold of yourself Tucker!" he talked to himself and saw someone had brought out a boom Box and the party was on at school.

((Oh yes my friends, Tucker and Paulina have fallen for each other! The nerd and the popular! I think they be a cuter couple any way. No Danny/ Paulina or Dash/Pauline but Tucker/Paulina!!! Alright send me ideas if you wish and I'll try to fit them in! REVIEW NO FLAMES!))


	9. SavingSam

((Ok sorry took me long about to write another chapter. I got grounded! Dun dun dunnn! It sucked but here I am again! Another thing I have to make this story come to an end soon. I know it's sad but I keep getting bugs and viruses because of all the sites I'm going on to look for the words of the songs. So sorry…but here's another chapter!))

Danny flew all the way to Wisconsin in about an hour with the speed he was going at. He spotted the mansion below him and lowered himself to the windows to look for Sam. He went by window, checking each of them for Sam.

"Where are you Sam?" he narrowed his eyes when he saw a light coming from one of the rooms. He looked into it to see Sam sitting on the bed with her knees close to her chest.

"Sam!" he whispered and tapped on the window.

Sam jumped and looked out the window to see Danny. She jumped off the bed and ran to the window. She tried to open the window but it was locked. Danny looked around and went right through the window.

"Danny you came!" she smiled and hugged him which made Danny blush.

"Well yeah, I couldn't let him take you away forever Sam," he spoke softly and hugged her back," I feel like I let you down though…"

"Why? You didn't let me down?"

"Because I let him take you and I didn't even try to stop him!" Danny hugged her tighter.

"Danny…I don't care. As long as you're here now," she spoke softly.

Danny: _I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

Danny let his hold on Sam loosen and pulled away from her slightly to look her in the eyes.

_I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

Danny let his hold on Sam go and walked over to the window. He looked up at the moon as it gleamed down at them both.

_You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!_

Sam touched his shoulder and he turned around to look at her. He put his hands on her waist.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!_

The song ended and Sam put her arms around Danny's neck. She nodded her head and smiled at him. She always thought of him as her own Superman…just the ghost kind.

Danny leaned in to kiss her when they both heard clapping. They looked to see none other then Vlad.

"Well wasn't that romantic but sorry to break up the moment but Danny where is your mother?"

"I'm here to take Sam back with me and you're not getting my mother or me!" Danny yelled and pushed Sam behind him.

"You've left me no choice Daniel!" Vlad changed into his ghost form and glard at Danny.

Vlad flew right at Danny and Danny didn't have enough time to react so he got tackled. They both went right through Sam who shivered at that moment.

Danny punched Vlad right in the chin but Vlad grabbed Danny by his hair. He slammed him right into the way.

"Let go of me!" Danny yelled and sent a power beam right at him. Vlad let go immediately and flew back.

"Why you little!" Vlad flew at him again and they both went tumbling down.

Sam stood there not knowing what to do when she spotted the Fenton canister thing. She picked it up and got ready to open it.

Danny was really getting beat up by the looks of it but then again Vlad wasn't looking to good himself.

"What's wrong old man? Getting a little slow?" Danny smirked at him.

"You little punk!" Vlad growled and tackled into him.

"You're going down once and for all!" Danny yelled and with his fist punched Vlad right in the gut. Vlad doubled over as Danny kicked him right in the chin. Vlad went flying and hit the floor with a loud thud.

Danny breathed heavily and slouched. He turned to Sam and grinned. Sam smiled at him and held up the canister but soon her smile faded. Vlad was right behind him with a dagger.

"DANNY LOOK OUT!" she screamed just as Danny was turning human. Danny gasped and felt the sharp pain enter his back.

"Thought you could defeat me boy? I think not!" Vlad laughed and pulled dagger out. Danny fell to his knees as Vlad held the dagger over him. As Vlad was about to finish Danny off something was sucking him from behind.

"Leave him alone!" Sam screamed.

"NOOOO!" Vlad yelled as he was sucked towards her. He could pull free and he glared at Sam. He slipped and went right into the canister. She shut it tight and dropped it.

"Danny please be alright!" she went to Danny who was lying on the ground. She put his head on her lap.

"Sam…"

"Shhh Danny don't talk," she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Danny: _Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

Danny took a breath and felt his own tears run down his cheeks. He looked up at Sam; she looked so beautiful to him right now.

_Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?_

Danny held his hand up to her cheeks and with his thumb touched her lips. He wished he could kiss her.

_Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

Sam smiled at him as Danny smiled painfully back at her. She felt another wave of tear come. She never cried for anyone but she didn't know how long she go on with out Danny.

_Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight._

Sam slouched over him and hugged him. Danny used one of his arms and hugged her close to him.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero…_

Danny whispered the last line and hugged Sam tight. His vision was becoming blurry as his hold on Sam loosened.

"No please Danny, don't leave me…," Sam cried.

Danny felt his wound tingle and he closed his eyes. Sam looked at him and gasped.

"No Danny please not yet…I care about you to much! Please I…I love you Danny!" She cried and buried her head into his shirt.

That's when Danny's body started to glow a bright green. Danny felt his strength return and the pain dissolve away.

"Sam…I love you too," he spoke and Sam looked at him.

"You're still alive!"

"You can't lose me that easy," he grinned and Sam punched him hard in the arm.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN DANNY FENTON!" she screamed at him.

"Ow sorry…but this will make it all better," he grinned and grabbed Sam. He kissed her as Sam gasped but soon found herself kissing him back.

((Ok I suck at action scenes and I do my best a romantic ones…so cut me some slake alright. Oh if you like tragedy stories go read "Stolen" my other story. You know how to find it, Review! But NO FLAMES! Now I'm off to Mexico...just had enough time to update!)


	10. My Boo by Usher and Alica Keys

((Yeah! Another chapter to our Song Curse! Oh Mexico was the bomb! I love it! It was warm and warm and that's it! I had fun! I bought some stuff but no sombrero! Hehehe))

When everything calmed down at the school, the students were told to just go home and school would go back to normal tomorrow. All the students ran out of the school screaming their heads off and laughing.

Dash took his time walking out of the school for the first time in his life. With his hands in his football jacket and his head down he walked down the street.

"Hey Dash! Were going to play football! You wanna play man!?" one of his team mates yelled.

"Nah, you guys go ahead with out me!" he yelled back and his friends shrugged.

"That's a first," they all mumbled and walked away.

Dash continued to walk down the street till he came to the park. He took the trail that led to the center of it and lied down on one of the park benches.

Dash: _There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo_

Meanwhile at the Fenton house, Jazz was lying on her bed. Looking out the window as she sat up.

Jazz: _I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock_

Dash sat up and looked up at the blue sky. The birds singing as they flew by and into the trees.

Dash: _Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss_

Dash puts his fingers to his lips and smirks at the memory. When they were eight they used to hang out all the time. Then one time they saw a couple kissing so they wanted to see what was so big about kissing.

Dash: _Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby_

_It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

Jazz got up from her bed and crossed the room to look at the pictures on her dresser. One pictures was of Dash and her when they were ten years old. Another was of them older and she was in Dash's arms. The next picture was of her and the new guy who was trying to win her over now.

Jazz: _I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo_

Jazz put on a light jacket and walked out of her room. She waved to her parents and walked out of the house and down the street.

Jazz: _Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby_

Dash hopped off the bench and down the trail of the park. He saw children playing around and couples holding hands.

Dash: _It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

Jazz walked into the park, cutting across the park. A little kid almost ran into her but she avoided him and then laughed.

Jazz_: I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo_

That's when she caught a glimpse of him! Dash…she walked his way and he hadn't even noticed her yet.

Dash: _My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

Jazz: _My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

Dash perked up when he heard a small branch snap. He looked to see Jazz looking right at him. He felt like a deer in the head lights and it was hard to breath. She slowly walked up to him.

Dash: _It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

He blushed and looked away from her but she wouldn't allow that. So Jazz put her hand on his cheek and had him look at her. She smiled and he smiled back knowing everything would be better now.

Both: _I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock_

They put their arms around each other and held each other. Nothing could pull them away from this moment.

"I'm so sorry Jazz," he whispered, taking in the scent of her hair.

"I'm sorry too, I guess our school life was getting to us to much," she sniffed.

"Yeah…does this mean I have to quite football?"

Jazz laughed and pulled away from him. She looked up at his eyes and shook her head from side to side.

"No you don't have to quite. I'm not making you silly."

Dash leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. She put her arms around his neck and he lifted her up into a big hug as they kissed.

((Woot! Finally done with the Jazz and Dash thingy! I love this song to begin with so I thought I use it! Now on to Tucker and Paulina. Then finish with Danny and Sam! Then soon the story will be over…sadness I know. REVIEW NO FLAMES!))


	11. Dilema

((Thanks for the reviews…more stuff after the chapter! Songs "Dilema" by Nelly and Kelly Rowland))

Paulina was walking home, she was taking her time. Not like she was missing anything, maybe a new clothes magazine just came in the mail today. She has to check it out when she got home. She needed something new to buy; the clothes were getting to be so yesterday.

She never thought she was truly pretty even when thousands of people liked her. She became a little quite which was strange. She had a crush on Tucker! One of the three nerds but she didn't think he was a nerd. He seemed like everyone else he just got good grades and liked to play with computer stuff.

When she had been dancing with him earlier, it made her feel good. She had touched him and the way he touched her just sent shivers down her back. Then of course she had to run off like a fool. She wished she could tell him…

That's when she heard music getting closer and closer. She looked around looking for the source when she started to sing.

Paulina: _I.. love you, and I.. need you  
Tucker I.. love you, I do.. neeeeed you – but_

_No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, know you know I'm crazy over you  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you   
Even when I'm with my boo, y'know I'm crazy over you_

Tucker meanwhile was hurrying to get home. He needed to contact Danny to see if he got Sam back yet. He was also thinking about what happened earlier. He had a crush on Paulina for a long time…so did Danny but not as much as him. Tucker just covered it up. He wished he could ask her out but she probably had a boyfriend…

That's when he heard music and someone singing. He grinned because someone got the singing curse but the voice was Paulina's! Did she just say his name…

Tucker: _Check it, check it, check it, uhh  
I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me  
And uhh, she got the hots for me the finest thing my hood done seen  
But oh no, oh no, she gotta a man  
and a son, doh'ohhh, but that's okay  
Cause I, wait for my cue and just listen, play my position_

_Like a shortstop, pick up e'rything mami hittin  
And in no time.. (no time) I..  
I plan to make this wah-one mi-i-ne.. and that's for sure  
Cause I, I never been the type to, break up a happy home  
But uh, there's somethin bout baby girl I just can't leave alone  
So tell me ma what's it gonna be? She said  
(You don't know what you mean to me)_

Tucker headed down the street somemore. That's when he saw Paulina, he smiled as he sang his song.

Tucker: Check it, check it, check it, uhh  
I see a lot and you look and I never say a word   
I know how n start actin trippin out here about they girls   
And there's no way-ayy-hey, Tucker gon' fight over  
no day-hey-ame.. as you can see  
But I, I like your steez, your style, your whole demeanor  
The way you come through and holla and swoop me in his 2-seater  
Now that's gangstah-ah-ahhh..  
And I got special ways to thank yah-ah-ahhh.. don't you forget it  
But uh, it ain't that easy for you to pack and leave him  
But uh, you and dirty got ties for different reasons  
I respect that and right before I turn to leave, she said

Sing it to be P!

Paulina looked up and noticed Tucker was there. She thought this would be the perfect time.

Paulina: _No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, know you know I'm crazy over you  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, y'know I'm crazy over you_

_I.. love you, and I.. need you  
Nelly I.. love you, I do.. (c'mon girl)  
And it's more than you'll.. ever know  
But.. it's fo'sho  
You can always count on my love  
Foreveeeeer more, yeahh-yeahh.._

Tucker: _East coast, I know you shakin right  
Down South, I know you bouncin right   
West coast, I know you walkom right, cause  
Midwest, I see you swingin right  
(You don't know what you mean to me)_

Paulina: _No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, know you know I'm crazy over you  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, y'know I'm crazy over you_

Tucker: _East coast, I know you shakin right  
Down South, I know you bouncin right   
West coast, I know you walkin right, cause  
Midwest, I see you swing it right  
(You don't know what you mean to me)  
East coast, you still shakin right  
Down South, I see you bouncin right   
West coast, I know you walkin right, cause  
Midwest, I see you swingin right  
(You don't know what you mean to me)_

Paulina walked right up to Tucker and they both started holding each others hands, they continued with there song.

Paulina: _No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, know you know I'm crazy over you  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, y'know I'm crazy over you_

Tucker: _East coast, I know you shakin right  
Down South, I know you bouncin right   
West coast, I know you walkin right  
Midwest, I see you swing it right  
(You don't know what you mean to me)  
East coast, you still shakin right  
Down South, I see you bouncin right  
West coast, I know you walkin right, cause  
Midwest, I see you swingin right  
(You don't know what you mean to me)_

Tucker grabbed her around the waist and then kissed her deeply. So she was slightly older then him, not like it mattered. They loved each other and no one would come between that.

((Okay I think this chapter really sucked that I should burn it! But alas I did not know what else to do! Some good news though I think I'm going to make a sequal to this story…but you know make them a bit older…don't worry there will be more singing! Hehe Please Review and please I know this chapter sucked a lot but still…no flames!))


	12. Rumors by Linday Lohan

((hmm yes Final week…how I hate final week at school! Grrr well anyway. Here's another chapta! Hehe

Divagurl277: Yes indeed yay for singing!

Nintendofan04: uh thanks?

Cakreut12: I'm sorry but I can't do the Goo Goo Dolls because they drive me crazy!

Karaniya-broken: hehe thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the last line

Red Hawk K'sani: Well I used one of the songs! I already thought about using it but then you suggested it so it was a yes!))

A week passed by and Vlad was finally put into the ghost zone. The school by now had heard about the brand new couples of the school. Many people would whispear to each other when ever one of the couple's walked down the hall way. Even the teachers talked and gossiped.

Soon rumors were going around. That Sam was cheating on Danny and Dash planned on dumping Jazz for some teacher. Paulina was the most talked about since she was so popular and she was going out with one of the nerds.

Even when they went out on the week end, people still seemed to talk about them. One day Paulina wanted to go to some teen club. It took awhile to get Tucker to come so of course he dragged Sam and Danny along. Who dragged Jazz along who also dragged Dash with her.

They were all waiting in line to get it when they heard whispers and their names among the teens.

"I wish they stop it already!" Sam growled and crossed her arms.

"I know really" Jazz frowned.

"We should not care of what they think! I'm sick and tired of all these rumors!" Paulina snapped.

"Here here," Danny raised his fist.

Soon it was like everything was focused on Paulina and she turned too look at everyone.

Paulina: _Saturday, stepping into the club  
The music made me wanna  
Tell the DJ "Turn it up!"  
I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop  
Moving to the sound_

All of the people looked at her and talked faster. The whispered and pointed but this bugged her even more.

Paulina:_ But I can tell  
That you're watching me  
And you're probably  
Gonna write what you didn't see  
Well, I just need  
A little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy?_

Soon Sam and Jazz walked up beside her. All three burst into the club with the guys right behind of them.

Jazz: _Why can't you just  
Let me do the things  
I wanna do?  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
When I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
But not the way you want me to_

Sam_: I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me?  
Why can't they let me live?  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is_

People in the club looked up as they came in and some even took pictures as they sang but they didn't care.

Paulina: _So here we are back up in the club  
People taking pictures  
Don't you think they get enough?  
I just wanna get all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air  
To the beat like 'WHAT?!'_

_I gotta say respectfully  
I would love it if  
You would take  
The cameras off of me  
Cuz I just need  
A little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy?_

Sam: _Why can't you just  
Let me do the things  
I wanna do?  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
When I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
But not the way you want me to_

Jazz:_ I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me?  
Why can't they let me live?  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is_

All of them got on the dance floor and started dancing while people backed slightly away from them.

Paulina_: I just need   
To free my mind  
My mind  
Just wanna dance  
And have a good time  
Good time_

Jazz: _I'm tired of rumors  
Rumors...  
Followed...  
But they followed me  
Why can't they...  
Let me live  
Take this for just what it is_

Sam: _I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me?  
Why can't they let me live?  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is_

All three: _I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me?  
Why can't they let me live?  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is_

All three of the girls then turned and walked out of the club. The guys right behind them once again. All the girls clapped hands and cheered as they walked down the street.

"Way to go girls!" Tucker whooped.

"I like it when you act tough," Dash put his arm around Jazz who playfully punched him in the side.

"What do you mean act! I am tough" she smirked.

(Alright yes I know some of you don't like this song or Lindsay Lohan but suck it up. Not like you hear it much or see it on Fanfics. Alright so I might make this story longer the I thought or I may end it and start a sequel! So REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!)


	13. The Mall Visit

(Alright I have a confession to make…I'm lazy! That's why these updates are soooooo slow! HAH! Anywho…

Divagurl277: hmm yeah that's what I said. Sequal!

Nintendofan04: I won't citizens you're reviewing! I heart you because you review at least!

Hopeless Forever: eerk! That song drives me crazy! But at least you like it and that's all that matters! Thanks for reviewing!

cakreut12: thank you

shepyt: Dude! (because this person said sweet!)

The songs: California Girls and When I grow Up by the Beach Boys)

"Don't you guys think we should go find that Stephanie ghost person right now?" Tucker yawned as the whole gang walked around in the mall.

They already told Dash, Paulina; and supposedly Jazz since she acted like she never knew about Danny's secret and why they all kept breaking into song. Danny was really nervous telling Dash and Paulina for reason known enough to where no one has to explain it!

They all decided to go to the mall, take a break from all the stress and just have some fun. Though they still kept their eyes out for Stephanie most of the time.

"Nahh who wants to go do that! Were at the mall, let's have some fun!" Jazz smiled as Sam rolled her eyes.

"Let's go in there! Come on! You're coming to Sam!" Paulina giggled and dragged Sam with her into Clair's Jewelry Shop with Jazz right behind them.

"Ouch, Sam was never a big fan of shops that were filled with glittery stuff," Danny grinned and sat down on the mall bench.

"Well I know were chained now guys but have a look over there," Dash nodded his head off to a couple of girls.

The girls looked like they were just coming back from swimming at one of the local pools since there hair dripped. They all had on loose skirts and bathing suits. They could tell that they were from California because of one them had the words California on her skirt. Others seemed from other places also.

"Must be some swim team or something," Tucker fixed his hat on his head.

Danny shook his head, now because of the way they were acting but because he felt the urge to…

Danny: _Well east coast girls are hip  
I really dig those styles they wear_

Tucker laughed out loud but then felt the urge also.

Tucker: _And the southern girls with the way they talk  
They knock me out when I'm down there_

"Aw man not again!" Dash groaned but soon began to follow them.

Dash:_ The mid-west farmer's daughters really make you feel alright  
And the northern girls with the way they kiss  
They keep their boyfriends warm at night_

All three: _I wish they all could be california  
I wish they all could be California  
I wish they all could be california girls_

Danny: _The west coast has the sunshine  
And the girls all get so tanned_

Tucker: _I dig a french bikini on hawaii island  
Dolls by a palm tree in the sand_

They all ran into one of the many stores to come out with Hawaiian clothes on and Tucker in a funny grass hat.

Dash: _I been all around this great big world  
And I seen all kinds of girls_

They all three of them felt a small tap on their shoulders. They blinked and turned around to see Sam, Jazz, and Paulina with frowns on their faces and their eye brows arched. The guys smiled nervously.

Danny: _Yeah, but I couldn't wait to get back in the states  
Back to the cutest girls in the world_

All three: _I wish they all could be california  
I wish they all could be california  
I wish they all could be california girls_

"Come on! Were leaving right now mister!" Sam growled and dragged Danny with her out of the mall. Jazz and Paulina do the exact same things as Sam as the guys shrug and let the ladies drag them away from the giggling swimmers.

"So you think there still upset?" Dash looked back at Danny's house.

"They'll get over it," Tucker sighed.

"HEY DASH!" Someone called from behind them.

They turned around to see some of Dash's football team mates throwing a foot ball to each other.

"What are you doing hanging with the dorks?" one of the asked and the others snickered.

Danny and Tucker both glared and opened their months to insult them but Dash stood in front of them.

"Hey leave the dorks alone! If I want to hang out with them then I'll hang out with them!" Dash shook his fist at them and the others backed off.

"Yeesh sorry dude!" He spoke and they walked off. Talking about how Dash was turning into a square.

"Stupid morons," Dash growled and started walking away. Danny and Tucker looking shocked but decided to keep their mouths shut incase Dash turned on them once again.

"You think will still be like that when were older?" Dash spoke out randomly.

"Like what?" Tucker tilted his head slightly.

"You know, act all tough and call people names."

"I dunno…" Danny shrugged.

Tucker sighed and rolled his eyes as he came to a stop. The other two stopped and turned around to look at him.

Tucker: _When I grow up to be a man  
Will I dig the same things that turn me on as a kid_?

Danny shrugged as he looked over at a kid playing basket ball with what seemed to be his little brother.

Danny: _Will I look back and say that I wish I hadn't done what I did?_

Dash grinned and shook his head. He rubbed the back of his neck as he came forward.

Dash: _Will I joke around and still dig those sounds  
When I grow up to be a man?_

Then the scene seems to change as if looking into their future. Their voices from the present can still be heard.

Danny: _Will I look for the same things in a woman that I dig in a girl?_

We see an older Danny, his hair slightly longer to where it has to be tied back, looking as handsome as ever looking at an older Sam who has grown into herself, looking as beautiful as ever as she smiles at Danny.

Echoes: _fourteen…fifthteen_

Tucker: _Will I settle down fast or will I first wanna travel the world?_

We see a older Tucker but with the same now worn out hat looking down at a brochure to Europe but soon Paulina is behind him, putting her arms around him.

Echoes: _sixteen…seventeen_

Dash: _Now I'm young and free, but how will it be  
When I grow up to be a man?_

Then we see an older Dash looking down at what seemed to be an old football and smiling down at it as if remembering old times.

All three: _Oooooo ooooooo oooooooo_

Danny: _Will my kids be proud or think their old man is really a square?_

We now see Danny in his ghost form, going through a wall then reappearing once again. Two little kids with jet black hair. One with blue eyes at the age of eight and the other with purple eyes at the age of nine, both of them clap their hands as they laugh.

Echoes: _Eighteen…nineteen_

Tucker: _When they're out having fun yeah, will I still wanna have my share?_

Tucker looks out the window as he watches a boy of ten run towards his best friend. Off to play some soccer in the park.

Echoes: _twenty…twenty-one_

Dash: _Will I love my wife for the rest of my life  
When I grow up to be a man?_

Dash was in his nice comfy bed; he flipped onto his side and grabbed his wife with the long red hair, into a loving hug.

Danny: _What will I be when I grow up to be a man?_

Danny sits at the kitchen table with a coffee in his hand, as he goes through the newspaper, looking down at the jobs.

Echoes: _twenty-two…twenty-three_

Tucker: _Won't last forever_

Echoes: _twenty-four…twenty-five_

Dash: _It's kind of sad_

Echoes: _twenty-six…twenty-seven_

Danny, Tucker, and Dash in present time sit down on the curb. They all look up at the cloudless sky as little black birds fly over.

Danny: _Won't last forever_

Echoes: _twenty-eight…twenty-nine_

Tucker: _It's kind of sad_

Echoes: _thirty…thirty-one_

Dash: _Won't last forever_

Echoes: _thirty-two…thirty-three…_

The numbers keep going but fade away just like time does. It slowly goes just like the wind blows by with each passing day.

Danny sighs but at that moment a wisp of white fog comes from his mouth. He looks around to see…Stephanie! He stood up real fast and took off the direction she was heading in. With the other two confused guys quickly following after him

(Yes! I did it! Take that! I had to do the Beach Boys because…I love their songs! I have the best hits of the Beach boys right next to me! Review please!)


	14. Chapter 14

HMmm yesh. This took a long time and will power to add a new chapter. Why! Because I am so lazy and stupid! gah! But here it is!Another chapter and I will try not to neglect my fanfiction anymore!

"YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Danny yelled as he continued to run after the ghost singer.

"Huh?"

Stephanie stopped and looked down at the three boys, which she had placed a curse on. She floated down to the ground to be level with them. She placed a hand on her hip as she watched them stop infront of her.

"Well long time no sing Danny."

"Is this the ghost that placed that stupid curse on us?" Flash yelled and took a few steps toward Stephanie.

"Flash I wouldn…" Tucker started.

Stephanie waved her finger and Dash stopped where he was. He look confused at first as he looked at Stephanie.

_"I love you…you love me!"_ Dash covered his mouth.

"The Barney song! How lame is that?" Danny frowned.

"Please please maybe if we asked nicely."

Tucker went up to Stephanie, walking his walk as if he was all that. He walked up to her, took off his hat, and bowed to her.

"Stephanie…the angel of music. Would you be so kind as to take the curse off us…please?" he asked nicely.

"Wow…no one's ever asked me that nicely before…" she blinked a few times.

"So does this mean you'll let us go?" Tucker asked. He knew this would work. Girls loved it when you made them feel all royal and asked nicely. He knew this had to work since none of Dash's or Danny's rude remarks were working.

"No."

"See I told you guys it would work…wait…what do you mean NO!" Tucker snapped.

"I don't want to. Your stupid anyway for asking." She smirked as she watched Tucker gasp for a word.

"You…gah…whatever!"

Stephanie chuckled as she watched him. She snapped her fingers and all three of them snapped to it. A song began to play somewhere in the distance and soon Tucker opened his mouth.

Tucker: _I went down to the beach and saw Kiki She was, like, all "ehhhh" And I was, like, "whatever!"_

Danny: _Then this chick comes up to me and she's all, like, "Hey, aren't you that dude?" And I'm, like, "yeah, whatever!"_

Dash: _So later I'm at the pool hall And this girl comes up And she's, like, "awww" And I'm, like, "yeah, whatever!"_

All three: _Cuz this is my United States of Whatever! And this is my United States of Whatever! And this is my United States of Whatever!_

All three were rocking out to the music. Stephanie looked like to be having a time of her life as she watched them make fools of themselves in the middle of the road. She grabbed her sides as she listened to them sing this hilarious song.

Tucker: _And then it's three A.M. And I'm on the corner, wearing my leather. This dude comes up and he's, like, "hey, punk!" I'm, like, "yeah, whatever!"_

Danny:_ Then I'm throwing dice in the alley Officer Leroy comes up and is, like, "Hey, I thought I told you..." And I'm, like, "yeah, whatever!"_

Flash: _And then up comes Zafo I'm, like, "yo, Zafo. What's up?" He's, like, "nothin'" And I'm, like, "that's cool."_

A long pause of silence followed. Even Stephanie stopped laughing as Dash, Danny, and Tucker look at each other for what seemed like ten seconds. But also the story wouldn't be funny if it ended here so the music started again.

All three: _Cuz this is my United States of Whatever! And this is my United States of Whatever!_

The song slowly ended and they glared at Stephanie. That is when they heard footsteps behind them to see the girls. They had noticed the song from where they were so they had dropped everything and came running.

"Well it seems you found our ghost," Sam stopped right beside a somewhat embarrassed Danny.

"Hello!" Stephanie smiled sweetly and waved.

"Don you hello me! You turn us back to the way we were!" Paulina shook her fist at her.

"How about I do this instead?" Stephanie snapped her fingers.

The music was once again heard and all six of them moaned. They were getting tired of singing now.

Paulina: _So many kinds, where can we start? we like them dumb and we like them smart._

Jazz: _Like the ones with the pretty eyes._

Sam: _Well I like all kinds of guys._

Paulina: _Stop. What happened, how about the ones we especially like?_

Jazz and Sam: _Which ones_?

Paulina: _You know the ones with the cars that go.._

Jazz and Sam: _I hear you…_

All three: _Hite IT!_

The music breaks out into a fast beat and the girls start doing there own thing along with the music. The guys watch, not knowing how to stop them but they feel themselves just tapping their feet to the beat.

Paulina: _It was me and the possy with Bunny (D) We were cruising in the Jag or the Lambourgini, When low and behold there appeared a mirage, He was hooking up a car in his daddy's garage._

Sam: _We stopped short, did a double take, He was looking so fly, I thought I wasn't awake._

Jazz: _He was obviously hooking up bass, I asume, But then he turned a little button and the car went boom._

With fake bunny ears on her head she walked right up to a car and put her hand through the opened window. She pressed one of the buttons and the car just exploded with the beat.

All three: _We like the cars, the cars that go boom, We're Tigra and Bunny and we like the boom. We like the cars, the cars that go boom. We're Tigra and Bunny and we like the boom._

Paulina: _We like them short, and we like them tall, We like them one, and we like them all._

Sam: _They're always adding speakers when they find the room, Cuz they know we like the guys with the cars that go boom._

Jazz: _And see my boyfriend really knows where it's at, He's got 50 inch woofers all along the back. He makes a comment on going to my room, But I'd rather stay out with his car that goes boom._

All three girls grinned at the guys and this time Sam reached her hand into another car. It also exploded with music and Stephanie laughed even harder.

Paulina: _Now if your car ain't got it, go out and get it, We like the boom and don't you forget it._

Sam: _So turn down the treble, and flaunt your bass, So your car can be heard almost any place. Cuz when you're in the street you can't go far,_

Jazz: _Without hearing the boom pouring out your car. So if your speaker's weak, then please turn it off, Coz we like the cars that sound so tough._

All three: _We like the cars, the cars that go boom, We're Tigra and Bunny and we like the boom. We like the cars, the cars that go boom. We're Tigra and Bunny and we like the boom._

Soon they were dancing on cars, and honking the horns. The guys ran to try and stop them from actually destroying all the vehicles.

_Everybody just beep your horn Everybody just beep your horn if you hear us, Now clap! Hit it! Beep, beep beep beep beep! Come on everybody! Hey, hey hey hey hey! Beep, beep beep beep beep!_

The song came to an end and Stephanie rubbed her eyes. She laughed herself into tears as she watched the whole thing. That's when she saw an angry and red Sam make her way over. In her hand was the Fenton thermos…

Woot yeah! In your faces! hahah I finished it after I don't don't know how long. Remember! Demonchild93 does not like flames! Also Danny Phantom characters do not belong to me and neither do the songs. But Stephanie belongs to me!

Songs:

United States of Whatever by Liam Lynch

Cars That Go Boom by Le Tigre


End file.
